


You're Mine

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [21]
Category: Free!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a Prince survives an attempt on his life and his lover teeters between a need for reassurance and jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

Sousuke had a naturally broody face - it was in the downturn of his lips, the arch of his eyebrows and the tilt of his hooded eyes that made him look perpetually unimpressed - but it meant that when he was truly unhappy, his features emphasised the emotion tenfold. It might scare those who didn’t know him, but Rin knew him probably better than he knew himself.

“I’m fine.” He referred to the last incident he could think of that had sparked this expression on his best friend’s face - a nobleman who had challenged him to a duel and attempted to kill him that morning. He’d apparently been in love with a woman who had recently entered the royal harem and had decided to take his issue to the Prince with his sword. But there were very few people who stood a chance at besting him in a fight and Rin smirked, cocky, “It’s not like he could have laid a scratch on me even if he’d wanted. Did you see how fast he went down?”

When Sousuke’s only response was an irritated huff, not turning to look at him, Rin sobered. He pressed his palm to the small of Sousuke’s back, feeling the warmth of his skin.

“What are you really mad at, Sousuke? Is it the guy or…the time I’ve been spending in the harem?” That got a response, the tiniest narrowing of shadowed eyes as they flicked toward him and away. Rin sighed, “You know I have to - I need an heir. At least two. It’s my duty as Prince.”

“And I haven’t said anything because I know that! I’d never stop you from doing your duty.” Sousuke finally turned to face him, knocking away his hand as he did. “Everyone knows I’m yours - they’ve known since we were children. But sometimes I want to know that you’re mine. And you’ve been spending a lot of time there lately.”

“It really bothers you that much? You know I’m yours in the only way that matters.” He took Sousuke’s hand in his own and pressed it to his chest, right above his heart, “Once I’ve fathered two, I’ll have no need to go there ever again - I can promise you that. Come, let me show you how much I’m yours.”

He kissed the palm of Sousuke’s hand and turned, intending to lead him to bed, envisioning Sousuke spread out beneath him, opening up to him as he took all that Rin had to give, pliant in way that was for Rin’s eyes alone. But Sousuke pulled his hand out of Rin’s, making him turn in confusion, and started stripping down, looking intently into his eyes all the while. Unable to tear his eyes away, Rin backed into a heavily cushioned couch and sat himself down, licking his lips and loosening his robes in anticipation. He freed his stiffening hardness and covered it in oil from one of the several little bottles they stashed around the room, squeezing, fondling and stroking himself languidly as he watched that beautiful body being revealed.

First the clank of metal hitting the floor - chains and knives - then the soft slither and thunk of heavy fabrics and leather bracers, until he was completely bare, save for one chain around his neck that held Rin’s royal crest as a pendant, heavy and gold. It lay in the dip of his broad chest like it belonged there and Rin could feel his breathing speed up in eagerness. He opened his arms in invitation as Sousuke moved towards him and climbed onto the couch to straddle him, Rin’s hands automatically coming to rest under the curve of his ass to squeeze and knead the flesh, spreading the cheeks apart.

Sousuke cupped his face and tilted his head to look into his eyes as he lowered himself over him, just enough so that the tip of Rin’s cock was brushing against his entrance, smearing pre-cum over the little pucker. Rin could see every fleck of colour in his irises, a whorl of blue and green and grey making each other darker and brighter depending on the light. He couldn’t look away, even if he’d wanted to, as Sousuke lowered himself further, opening up and taking him in, slow inch by inch, holding his face all the while. He felt captivated, like the world had disappeared around them, like nothing else mattered but them and their joining, breathing as one, hearts beating in sync, Sousuke’s passage enveloping him in velvet warmth and holding him inside.

“You’re mine, Rin.”


End file.
